The Healing Pt 4: A New Hope
by Matthew1985
Summary: This is a first of a different new Star Wars fanfic. Hope you enjoy. It's taken from Episode IV: A New Hope.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Obi Wan

**Chapter 1.**

**Meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi**

The Star Destroyer is attacking the "consular ship" Tantive IV, temporary home of the Organa family. Bail and his wife are on Alderaan and their daughter, Leia the princess, is on the ship. As the blast doors are blown open and storm troopers come guns blazing, men of the Rebellion are falling to their injuries. In walks Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, an ancient Force using spiritual organization that is led by the Emperor Palpatine, a.k.a. Darth Sidious.

"Sir, the Death Star plans are not in the main computer", said the leading trooper.

"Where are those transmission's you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" Darth Vader is choking a high-ranking officer, possibly Captain Antilles, as he asks the famous question. "We intercepted no transmissions…this is a consular ship…we're on a diplomatic mission", he said in between forced breaths. "If this is a "consular ship", where is the Ambassador?" Antilles falls hard, through Vader forceful throw. "Commander, I want you to tear this ship apart until you find those plans. If there are any passengers, I want them alive!" The group dispersed with their duties.

Meanwhile, on another part of the ship, two droids, R2-D2 and C3P0, find an escape pod, after Leia, hiding from Vader, gives the plans to R2. As they launch, Vader finds Princess Leia.

"Darth Vader. Only you can be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit still this. When they hear you've attacked"-

"Don't act so surprised, Your Highness, you were not on any mercy mission this time. Several transmissions were beamed this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Leia lied and said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan."

"You are a part of the Rebel Alliance and a traitor. Take her away!"

Storm troopers begin leading her away. As they are within a couple hundred feet, Vader attacks the Imperial Navy commander and heads toward the storm troopers with light-saber ignited, killing the soldiers. Leia screams in fright. Vader put his hand over Leia's mouth and says, "Quiet! If you want to survive, you will remain quiet. Now, follow me." He takes her into an empty escape pod and launches. He then takes his comlink and says into it, "Destroy the ship."

Tantive IV bursts into flames, but is not entirely. "What I really meant to say is 'Cripple the ship'. Now, Princess, tell me where the plans are and I'll take them with me to Alderaan myself", Vader says. "Why are you doing this?" Leia asks. "Someday you'll understand."

As the escape pod touches down on Tatooine, Vader and Leia begin looking for the droid's escape pod. When they found the pod, they saw some tracks. "Here. They landed here." Vader starts moving. Leia hesitates. "Who are you?" "Someone who wants to do things right", said Vader. "You'll understand soon enough, now come."

The druids are just about to part ways when Vader and Leia catch up to them. "Oh my! It's Lord Vader. Princess Leia, what is this masked man doing out on a desolate planet as this, in our presence?" "That's a good question, '3PO. Tell us, Vader. Why are you doing this?" Vader ignored the questions and went straight into R2's circuits. He found the holo-disk and said, "I need to do something right. Once we find transport to Alderaan, I will turn myself in to the authorities of the Republic. I wish to disavow my title and name, Lord Darth Vader, for that is not my real self."

"I don't understand. Why am I being dragged along?"  
>"You want to find General Kenobi, you've come to the right place."<p>

"General Kenobi! How did you know I was looking for him?"

"The Force is strong in you, Princess, although you may not even be aware of it's presence. I also have the Force. I can read minds."

"Okay, so then how are we going to find the general?"

"Jawas!"

Just then a Jawan transport, a Sand crawler, was seen over the horizon of the distant sands. The two suns of Tatooine were shining on its right side. "A transport", said '3PO." "Hey, over here!" Leia screamed loud enough to hear echoes of her voice travel. As the Sand crawler made its way to them, it stopped. Vader approached the approaching Jawas and spoke in their native tongue.

When the discussion was done, Vader turned to Leia and the droids and said, "Get on board". As they passed the Dune Sea, Vader signaled the vehicle to stop and used the Force to freeze its wheels. As they got out, they noticed the hut that was Kenobi's on a far hill. The group hiked the way up and noticed Kenobi standing there. "What brings you here, Vader?" Kenobi asked. "I've come to surrender myself to the will of the Force, Master." "Master! I am no Master to you, traitor! Defend yourself." "I choose not to fight you." "Then you will die."

"Wait!" Leia exclaimed for all to hear. "Stop this, please. Let's talk about this. I may think Lord Vader is a little out of his mind, or at least what's left of it, but let's not fight over this." Kenobi switched his light-saber off. "Perhaps you're right, Madame. Come inside, all of you. There may be Sand People about this time of the day."

As they entered the house, Kenobi provided drinks, which he bought at Mos Eisley's spaceport only weeks ago. "First, you, my fair lady. Why are you looking for me?" "How did you-Oh, yeah, you're a Jedi, or former Jedi. Anyway, my father, Ambassador Organa, wants you to help him restore the Republic to the way it used to be. We have the plans for the battle station here with us. Lord Vader is here with me for…what?" Motioning to Vader for his cue. "I'm here to help." "I've come renounce my Sith title and name. I wish to no longer serve the Emperor." "If you're asking for forgiveness for what you've done, I'm not sure I can help you, Vader. The Council is gone. No one's been to Coruscant in a long time. I doubt there can be help for you. However, I do have something that belongs to you." Rising from his place, Kenobi went to a chest and pulled a light-saber. "I think this belongs to you." Turning to Leia, "I'm not sure how much of an influence I can be, milady. I'm too old for adventures. I'm not as agile as I used to be." "Then who can help us?" Leia asked. "I might be able to find at least one person who can." Packing his things, Leia asked, "Where are we going?" Obi-Wan turned to her and said, "Mos Eisley." "You! You're staying here", Kenobi sternly pointed a finger at Vader. "Tend to the droids." Vader sat in a meditating position. C3PO was shut down for repairs and R2 went with the duo.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Han Solo

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting Han Solo**

As they entered the cantina, Leia and Kenobi found a seat and got drinks for themselves. They looked around and noticed a gun going off and a Rodian lowering his head. The man got up, tossed the fare to the boss of cantina and was about to walk out when he noticed Leia. "Hello, beautiful. Excuse me, old fossil." Turning head from Kenobi, back to Leia, "What a beautiful dame like you doing a smuggler's mess like this?" Kenobi tried to answer, "We are looking for a pilot for a transportation arrangement, sir. If you can help us, we'd appreciate it." "Is that right?" Ignoring Kenobi altogether, Han kept looking Leia up and down. "Well, I might be able to help you. If you can do something for me." "And what would that be?" Leia asked sarcastically. "Allow me to buy you a drink." "I'll pass, really. As my friend said, we're looking for some kind of arrangement to the Alderaan system. Can you help us?" Han looked for his companion. "Chewie?" A large, 7.5-foot creature walked up to Leia's seat. "Who's the walking carpet?" "This is my first officer of the Millennium Falcon, Chewbacca. Chewie's his shorter name. A nickname, I think they call it. And I am Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. You want to ride with me is going to cost you." "How much?" Leia ask surprisingly. "10,000 all in advance." "Sorry, we don't have that many credits. Maybe we should try someone else." Kenobi lifted up his hand, "If I may, Captain, we can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15(000) when we reach Alderaan." "17,000, huh?" "You've got yourselves a deal. Just the two of you?" "No, we have other passengers. Two droids and one other person who's currently at my lodge." "Well, we'll make the trip to your lodge, pick up a few things, including your lost "friend" and we'll be off."

Kenobi and Leia thanked Captain Solo for his accommodations and left immediately for docking bay 94. They boarded up the Millennium Falcon and went to Kenobi's hut. Surprisingly, Vader was still there with C3PO. As the last two remaining people were being brought on board, they made the jump to light speed to Alderaan. Not knowing that the Star Destroyer was there, about to blow up the planet. Vader quickly roused from his trance and went to the cockpit. Han was surprised a man in a suit and black helmet was with them. "Who is this, the Grim Reaper?" Han asked the two passengers. "I'll explain later." Kenobi said. He gave Han a reassuring look that said, "Don't worry about it."

As the Falcon was making it's way in front of the Destroyer, Vader took the controls, with Han's permission. "I will handle this", Vader said. "Millennium Falcon to the Avenger, cease your attack. I repeat, cease your attack!" Grand Moff Tarkin, highest-ranking officer of the Avenger said, "Lord Vader, the Emperor demands to know what the kriff it is you're doing with the enemy. Return to the ship at once." "No!" Vader said. "I will not be a pawn of the Sith any longer. Tell my 'master', I renounce myself from the Sith." If you do not withdraw, we will fire on your ship." "Target that freighter", Tarkin commanded. "Here, let me have it, I can outrun these guys." Han tried to grab the controls but Vader resisted and carefully held Han in his place with the Force. "Please, let me handle this. It'll be much quicker. Trust me." As the Falcon made the move from the front to the back of the Destroyer, Vader targeted the engines and the major, vital systems of the ship, crippling it beyond repair. As explosions started to have the intended effect, Vader turned the Falcon toward Alderaan. "Now, Captain, the ship is yours." "Thanks, I guess. Later on, you're going to tell me how the kriff you know how to fly this thing." "All in good time, Captain."


	3. Chapter 3: Making Landing on Alderaan

**Chapter 3:**

**Making Landing on Alderaan**

As the Millennium Falcon landed in the hanger bay of the Capitol City of Alderaan, Vader handed the Death Star plans to the leading officer of Alderaan Defense Force, Admiral Dodonna. "Admiral, I submit myself to the authorities as a enemy of this place." "I accept your surrender, Lord Vader." Turning to the men behind him, "Take him to a holding cell until we reach Coruscant." The guards did as instructed and apprehended Vader in vibro-chains and shackles and led him away. Dodonna turned back and motioned Leia closer. "Well done, Your Highness." Dodonna embraced Leia as his own daughter "Thank you, Admiral. I had some help from Captain Solo", Leia said looking back toward Han and Chewie. "Thank you, Captain. You've done a service for the Alliance." "I'm not really affiliated with you, Admiral, I'm a criminal as it is, just like the guy in black is. I'll be leaving you guys now." Kenobi, being behind Han, said, "Here is your payment. Thank you for assisting us." "How did you get the money so fast?" Han asked. "I'm a Jedi, I have my resources. Thanks again." "What are you going to do now", Han asked Leia. "I'll look for my father." "Your father is waiting for you at the Capitol City Courtroom. Follow me." Dodonna led Leia in to see Bail. Kenobi went to find Vader and made his way without being seen. "What are you doing here, Master?" Vader asked. "Remember, I'm not your Master, but I'm still your friend…Anakin." "Anakin?" Vader asked exasperatly. "Yes. Anakin Skywalker's your name. Have you forgotten?" Kenobi asked. "So many years on the Dark Side, I may have forgotten my former life." Vader looked down, unseen tears swelling his covered eyes. "And I can help you regain your life." Kenobi assured him. "I'll talk to the magistrate about you and who you were." "May the Force be with you, Kenobi," Darth Vader said. "Rest now, Anakin, and may the Force be with you, old friend."


	4. Chapter 4: Kenobi's Speech

**Chapter 4:**

**Kenobi's Speech**

As the Organa administrators gathered near the Capitol Dome, General Kenobi found his seat near the Seal of the Rebellion. The gavel was brought down and the meeting had come to order. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we honor the presence of the last of the remaining Jedi Knights of the Old Republic. A hero of the Clone Wars and a "strange old hermit" as he's commonly called now on Tatooine." Laughter filled the silence. "The chair recognizes the honorable general and Master of the Force, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Applause and cheer filled the room as Obi-Wan Kenobi made his way to the podium, facing the western wall.

"Your Majesties, honorable representatives of the Rebellion and the Senate. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi. In latter years, I've taken the pseudonym Ben. You may call me what you like. I'm still me." Laughter filled the silence. (Han decided to stay with Chewie, with the droids right behind.) "I've come to ask that even though we've only been here a short time and with the most recent arrest of the enemy Darth Vader, I ask Your Majesty to place Lord Vader in my custody. He has renounced the ways of the Sith, his name and practice of the Dark Arts." Little conversations were going, but not enough to ask for silence. "And where would Vader go from here, Master Kenobi?" "To Coruscant, Your Majesty, if Captain Solo can get us there." "Mister Solo, do you agree with this arrangement?" Solo remained seated but said, "Ah, yeah, that's no problem, the cost for this trip might be a little higher, though." "We'll cover any and all costs to you and your ship and crew, Captain. Thank you." Dodonna assured Han. "What does Vader mean to you that is so important that you have him, Master General?" "Years ago, I trained him in the ways of the Force. Only he had a different name: Anakin Skywalker." "The 'Hero with No Fear?" Bail asks. "The same, sir." Kenobi answered. "And what precipitated that "Skywalker" have that mask?" "Through the deceit of the Emperor and my duel with him on Mustafar, almost 20 years ago." "And do you think he'll be able to resist the temptation of the Dark Side again? What if he's playing you and wishing to return to his master, Palpatine?" Kenobi stood his ground, "If I sensed deceit in Anakin, I'd know about his intentions, sir."

"Bring him before us", Bail order and the gavel went down. "This court is adjourned for recess for one hour's time for meals."


	5. Chapter 5: Vader's Release

**Chapter 5**

**Vader's Release**

As Vader, in shackles, is led to the podium to be questioned, many reporters and media personnel were writing notes and thinking of questions to ask him. The Magistrate brings the gravel down and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, there will be no Q and A at this time, but take your questions to Vader and or Master Kenobi at their convenience after the meeting. I'm sure both of these gentlemen will answer your questions during these meeting." Bail signaled one of the bailiffs to dim the lights and shade the windows so that a light would be on Kenobi and Vader.

Bail Organa began the questioning. "Lord Vader, tell us what you've done to deserve what you're experiencing right now". Vader looked up and said, "I've turned to the Dark Side of the Force, fought and failed to defeat my former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He cut off my arms and legs on Mustafar." Bail had his hand under his chin, saying, "He thought you had burned to death and left you there?" "Yes. But my current Master, Palpatine, who is really the Sith Lord Sidious, found me and took me back to Coruscant and put me in this suit which you see now."

Bail stand the line of questioning, "When was it that you found that you could no longer be Darth Vader, when did your former self come into play?" "When I saw _her_!_"_ Vader pointed straight at Leia. "Princess Leia?" asked Bail. "Yes". "And what was so special to you that appealed you to her?" With unseen tears of sorrow and remorse, Vader stood up, making the chains clank together. "She's my daughter." Gasps all around, even Bail looked surprised. "Your _daughter_? How do you know this?" "The Force has revealed this truth to me." Vader returned to his seat. Leia was sobbing but had the courage to wipe away the tears, to stand up. Bail recognizes her with a nod as she approached Vader's seat. "You have something to say of this allegation, milady?" the Magistrate asked. "It is no allegation, Father. I have always known, somehow, that I had a father and it wasn't you, King Organa. When I saw Vader kill those troopers on Tantive IV and when I saw that he was piloting the Millennium Falcon and crippled the Star Destroyer, I saw and sensed something different about him. Like he was not who we thought he was. If I can just see for a moment the true face behind the mask, I would know, through the burns of Mustafar that Anakin Skywalker still lives." Bail Organa was trying to keep from getting emotional. The Magistrate asked Kenobi, "Master General, is it possible that we can see what Vader really looks like?" Kenobi approached his selected podium, "Your Honor, I myself cannot remove the mask of evil. It is no mistake to say that Vader will die without this suit. While I was on my exile on Tatooine, my former Master Qui-Gon Jinn told me about the netherworld of the Force, not just being one with the Force, but the unlimited powers of Force, of immortality. If I took Anakin Skywalker to Coruscant and had a meeting of the Jedi Council, I could summon them from their homes and conduct the ritual of resurrection." "Even on a living person?" Bail Organa. "That doesn't sound possible. The Jedi Council no longer exists. No offense Master Kenobi." "No offense taken your Majesty, but don't underestimate the power of the Force. It can be done with a clear mind and with concentration on the moment."

The Magistrate stood and said, "I believe that Kenobi has a legitimate claim on the custody of Lord Vader. We request that when this ritual is complete and Anakin Skywalker is truly before, he will answer for the crimes of his past." Kenobi, "I believe the Force will guide the Council on their own trial against Anakin's turn to the Dark Side." The Magistrate ordered the court to be adjourned. He later approached Kenobi and asked, "Is it possible that we can witness this 'trial'?" "I believe it would be possible, but I'd have to ask my last remaining Master, Yoda. He is currently on Dagobah." "Does he know about this trial?" Kenobi closed his eyes and said, "Yes, I believe the Force has made him aware of this session." The Magistrate put a hand on Kenobi's shoulder and said, "Good luck." "Your Honor, in my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Both laughed. "May the Force be with you, sir".


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Yoda

**Chapter 6:**

**The Meeting with Yoda**

Leia was waiting at the docking panel, where Han, Chewie and the two droids, R2-D2 and C3PO, was repairing the Millennium Falcon. Vader's chains had been removed and he was staying in the same room the night before as Obi-Wan. As they approached the ship, Han asked, "Hey, you okay?" Leia quickly looked at him and then looked back at the approaching duo, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope this goes as well as planned." Han also looked and said, "Yeah, me too." Chewie growled to Han that the repairs are complete. "Okay, '3PO start her up." In the cockpit, the golden droid acknowledged the command then proceeding down the ramp with R2. "The Millennium Falcon is at your command and disposal, Captain Solo. R2 says it'll take a few hours to reach the planet Dagobah." Han put a hand on '3PO and said, "At least you didn't tell me the odds. Thanks, Golden-rod." "You're perfectly welcome, sir." C3PO approached Leia, "Good morning, Your Highness." Leia smiled.

Kenobi and Vader were walking like two peas in pod. "We'll have you back to your own self in no time." Vader nodded, "I look forward to that…Master" Kenobi chuckled. It was like old times, again in a way. They stopped. "Anakin, you must know also that not only do you have a daughter, but you also have a son. His name is Luke and I've been watching over him. I recently got in contact with the Lars and told him what's been going on. Of course Owen wouldn't believe me a word I was saying, but I'm guessing Luke overheard and got to know you as his father. He will join us on Coruscant when we get there." Vader looked down and then looked at Kenobi. "I have a son." "Yes, a son. He's excited to see you." They continued walking and Vader and Leia exchanged glances at each other. "Don't worry, Princess, you'll see me whole again." "I look forward to that…Father." Leia smiled and gave Vader a hug. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Because I love you, Daddy", Leia replied, wiping tears from her eyes. "And I love you, too, Daughter." Han and Chewie walked a ways down the ramp. Chewie roared a command and Han interpreted, "All aboard for Dagobah".

A few hours into the flight in light-speed, Han asked the droids, "What do you bots know about this Dagobah planet?" C3PO looked down at R2 for an answer. "He says it is a light blue planet mostly consistent of swamps and reptilian and aquarium based life-forms. A dense fog is the first thing visitors see upon approaching the orbit of Dagobah, so R2 suggests flying softly, using only thrusters, of course, if you have any, Captain." Han looked away at his panels. "This should be interesting. Want to take the helm, Vad…I mean, Anakin?" "No, thank you, Captain. Your ship therefore, your controls. I'll guide you through the fog." Han had one eyebrow raised, "How?" "The Force", Sky-guy replied. "Okay, if you say so. We're coming out of light-speed." Dagobah suddenly got a lot bigger and Han quickly slowed down the ship. "Here we are. Dagobah. Someone tell the old fossil that we made it to the swamp planet." Vader sternly looked. Han quickly clipped, "I mean Master Kenobi. Sorry." Punching a few buttons, and said, "Okay, Mr. Skywalker, let's put that Force of yours to work." "By all means, Captain." Vader looked down and closed his eyes and slightly lifted his hands. After some time in the dense fog, passing a few trees, Vader pointed to a console that moved by the Force. Han lifted his hands in surrender. "Whoa, warn me next time, buddy." He, along with the others felt the ship turn up a bit. "Landing gear activated", Han said. "There he is. Waiting for us", Kenobi said as he saw a figure sitting on a log, looking up. "Chewie, bring down the ramp." As the crew walked down the ramp, the figure walked with a cane, approaching the crew. Vader and Kenobi bowed before him. "Master Yoda, we've come to you by the will of the Force." Yoda opened his mouth in a greeting, "Welcome you, I do, to this planet. Home, Dagobah to me, this is. Master Yoda, I am. Welcome to you, Senator Organa. Great power I sense in you. This reconciliation I feel you have for Vader, hm?" Leia nodded, "It is a great honor to meet you, Master Yoda. Yes, to answer your question, I do have love for my father, Anakin Skywalker, formerly known as Darth Vader. I hope this ritual is a successful one." Looking toward, she introduced the other members of the crew, "This is Han Solo, from Corellia. A former smuggler of spice, he came to our aid when we found the redemption of Vader and Captain Solo was kind enough to bring us to Coruscant from Tatooine and here as well." Motioning to Chewie, "This is Chewbacca, from Kashyyyk." "Know him, I do. A long time, known Chewbacca, I have. A long time, it has been, old friend." Chewie growled in agreement and respectful greeting. "And I am C3PO and this is my counterpart R2-D2. It is truly an honor to meet a person of high honor and in a class of citizenry. A true honor, it is indeed. R2 passes along his greeting, as well." After the pleasantries, Kenobi got serious. "Master Yoda, we humbly request that you join us to Coruscant and perform the ritual of redemption for Anakin Skywalker." Yoda thought for a moment, "Redemption it is that Vader needs, think you?" "Yes, Master. He has turned from the Dark Side." "How possible, this may be is?" "Through love, Master" Kenobi replied. Yoda looked at Leia, "Great courage you have to give this affection for him. Commend you, I do, milady." "Thank you, Master Yoda. Can you help us?" "Ready I am, for now the time is."


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Luke

**Chapter 7: **

**Meeting Luke**

As the crew came to Tatooine, on their way to Coruscant, Kenobi went to the Lars' residence and talked to Owen. The men were sitting down at the table. Beru was fixing a drink for the men. For a while there was silence, but Kenobi started the conversation: "Owen, I know that you don't agree with what I've done over the years. You've wanted me to keep my distance from Luke. I need him, Owen. The galaxy may need him"- Owen interrupted, "The galaxy needs him! The galaxy is a terrible place, an expanse of war and destruction. Why would Luke need that kind of life?"

"His life, his gifts and talents would benefit those who need him the most. I know you value his life on this moisture farm of yours however; there are bigger and better things for him. His father"- "Father! Luke's father is dead. He died long ago, when you did." Kenobi stood up, "His father is alive and he is waiting to meet his son. I'm taking Luke with me." "No! He stays here." "Owen, please", Beru said. "Luke's not a farmer. He's a boy who can do things more than this type of work. Besides, we got some new droids last week. Let Luke go." "His adventures are here, at home", Owen persisted. "On a desert planet? Is it on a land of slavery and womp-rat hunting? What about the Sand People, so vicious, so vile? Look what happened to Shmi?"

Owen reluctantly consented and allowed Luke to join the others. As Luke was boarding the Falcon, he met everyone there: Han, Leia, Chewie, the droids, Master Yoda, and at last Vader. He asked Kenobi, "Ben, where are we going?" Ben and Luke sat on the table where there were holographic aliens playing in a game earlier. "We are going to Coruscant, a planet which is one big city, really. There Master Yoda will call in some favors from some old friends. Darth Vader will go through a ritual, which has never before been performed in the history of the Jedi. You'll see a great change in him." "I thought this Vader betrayed and murdered my father?" Luke was recalling the lesson of the past always taught by Owen. "That was a certain point of view, Luke. Your father is alive. Soon, you'll get to meet him yourself." As Yoda was approaching, he motioned the two men to remain seated. "Great care we have given to see you alive and well. Hm. Many things, I will teach you, of the Force. I hope ready, you are." "Yes, Master Yoda." Luke bowed in reverence. Luke got to know Han and Leia. It would be during this flight that Luke found out that Leia is his sister. She told Luke of the adventures she's had for the last several days. "That's pretty amazing that the same man who is deemed so evil, can be so good. He's your father?" Leia nodded, "Yes, he's my father, our father."


	8. Chapter 8: Gathering of the Council

**Chapter 8:**  
><strong>The Gathering of the Council<strong>

As the Jedi and their Rebel friends entered Coruscant's towers that housed the Jedi Council, they look at the semi-circle of seats, formerly taken by the greatest Masters of the Force: Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Kit Fisto, Ki-Adi Mundi, Shaak Ti, and others, Yoda turned and faced the group. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Many memories, this place has for me. Ask, I do, that Skywalker's family remain here. The remaining guests, wait you must. Then entrance to the Senate building, you will reside." As Han, Chewie, and the droids left the chambers, Yoda and Obi-Wan took their seats. Leia and Luke waited outside the door. "Stand in center, you must, Anakin." Anakin, still in Vader's suit, did as instructed. "Concentrate, we must. Clear your mind, Master and apprentice (referring to Kenobi and Skywalker). Masters of old, they who have become one with the Force, gather yourselves among us, call on you we do. Join us in this sacred place, we ask." As the men were concentrating, spirits of the long dead Jedi appeared, seated in their respective chairs. Windu, who had sat by Yoda's left side, took his seat. "Master Mace Windu, welcome you, I do. And Master Plo Koon, to you as well. Master Mundi, welcome to you as well as Qui-Gon Jinn."  
>As the remaining Masters assembled, they took their seats in the Council. Yoda spoke, "Gathered here, we are. A trial, this shall be, for Anakin Skywalker. A mask, he wears, to protect himself from his defeat by Master Kenobi, on Mustafar a great battle was forged." Mace Windu stood up and said, "Do you wish to remove yourself from this hollow image, Skywalker?" Anakin answered, "Yes, Master Windu. I wish to be healed of the Dark Side and of this mask of evil. I am no longer Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, I am Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight, father of Jedis." Then all the Masters stood and gathered in a close circle. "Kneel, Skywalker." Anakin kneeled and closed his eyes. As the Master did an incantation, blue violet light surrounded Anakin and the Masters and a separate ocean blue circle surrounded Anakin followed by a flashing light. When the light faded away, the Masters backed up from Anakin and marveled at the sight of a man, clothed in Jedi robes, as he used to wear before becoming Darth Vader. "Rise, Anakin Skywalker, son of Shmi." Anakin rose and inhaled and exhaled as he opened his eyes. With a smile, he looked around. He bowed and said, "Masters, I have returned, no longer a Sith Lord, but as a servant of the Force. I humbly submit myself to any disciplinary action you wish to impose on me for my former deeds as Darth Vader. Please allow me to express my deepest apologies for the many terrible things I did in this place. I promise I will do all things by the will of the Force, as we conquer the Emperor and the Empire. I will train my children in the ways of the light side of the Force. I hope to fulfill my role as the Chosen One as the Prophecy says." Mace Windu answered him, "Anakin, you have submitted yourself to us of your own free will. You have come here to answer to the allegations and crimes you have committed. You are charged with murdering over 2,000 Jedi Masters, Knights, Padawans, and younglings. How do you plead?" "Guilty, Master Windu." Master Qui Gon: "The Council accepts your plea. You will submit yourself to the trials of being a Jedi Master, if the Council permits." Master Yoda followed Master Jin: "In the meantime, discuss we will your sentence. Sentence is to be announced in the presence of your children and your friends. Bring in the honored guests, join us, they will." Master Ti ushered in Han, Chewie, the two droids, Leia and her brother Luke. "Welcome friends. Welcome to Coruscant. Here, seated we be, in the Council of Jedi, we wish to convey to you our thanks for bringing this humble servant to justice. Anakin Skywalker, due to your willingness to submit yourself to discipline, and for the infraction of having children, which, against the Code it is, we give to you this mission. Master Windu?" Mace stood up, "We will look closely at the Jedi Code and re-read the prophecy of the one who'll bring balance to the Force. We will also amend into the Code the allowance of children. Until that time, you are to be exiled to a planet of your choice. You are to serve the Force in declaiming anything that was part of your life. Your children, Luke and Leia, will join in this quest, as they are Force-sensitive. We will all gather intelligence into the whereabouts of Darth Sidious, who calls himself Emperor Palpatine. As payment in this debt to the Force, you will be instrumental in defeating the Sith, once and for all. We, the Jedi Council, will help you. Do you understand the sentence you have been given?" Anakin answered and bowed, "Yes, Master." Windu turned to Obi-Wan Kenobi, "Master Kenobi, are you willing to take Anakin as your Padawan learner, as you once did?" "Yes, Master, although I think that is unnecessary." "Necessary, it is, Obi-Wan. A Knight, and potential he has to be a Master, demoted he is." Kenobi bowed as he stood by Anakin, "I understand, Masters." Still facing Anakin, "If there's nothing else, the Council is adjourned. Master Yoda, the Masters take our leave of you." Yoda sighed and stood, "Hm, thank you, I do, for your service here, my Masters. Great care we will take of Anakin and his children and friends." As the Masters departed, Yoda faced the group. "Enjoy some time, you must with your children, Anakin. Great love they have for you. Meditate I will on Sidious. Summon you at a later time, I will. Good to see you again it is, Chewbacca." Chewie growled an acknowledgment and bowed. Anakin bowed for the last time, "I understand, Master Yoda." As Yoda left, Luke and Leia were looking on their father in awe and shock as they realize they're seeing their father for the first time as a whole man. "Well, well, look who the Force brought back from the dead. Exiled? Ouch!" Anakin smirked, "That's actually a light sentence, Captain Solo. Normally, this type of redemption wouldn't happen. The Force is unusually strong in us, especially the light side. No one who leaves the Order ever comes back. Death is the only answer, in most cases" Looking on the twins, "It's good to be whole again and I promise to be the best father I can be. I love you so much." Leia, wiping tears from her eyes, "We love you, too, Father." Luke agreed. Anakin looked on his creation, "And you, '3PO, did extraordinarily well without me for 18 years. You and R2 are to be commended." C3PO replied, "Why thank you, sir. I'm not sure what you mean by 'without me', but we have done excitingly well, if I may be so bold to say." Anakin laughed with everyone else.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Ready

**Chapter 9:**  
><strong>Getting Ready<strong>

Han, getting up early to do some repairs with Chewie, asked Anakin, "Okay, what's the plan?" Anakin looked up and said, "First, we find Leia's ship Tantive IV. It's been a drift in space for about a month now. And I have a surprise for my special friend. Don't tell the droids." Han raised his eyebrows, "A surprise, huh? I hope it's a good one. We'll board the ship and make our way to the Death Star." Leia was eavesdropping below. Pointing a finger at Han, Anakin explained, "We'll spit up into two groups. You pilot the Falcon, I'll pilot the Tantive IV, or Luke will. You can take Chewie, and I'll take everyone else." Han thought a minute about the plan, "Sounds good. What about Rebellion support?" Looking over the edge, Anakin saw his daughter, "That's where Leia comes in." Han looked down, too. "Morning, Your Worship."

A few minutes, the rest of the team filed into the Falcon, "Ok, Captain. Let's launch this thing." Han saluted, "Okay, everyone, buckle in. Punch it, Chewie!" The Falcon lifted off to find Tantive IV. Still seeing the crippled Star Destroyer tilting toward Tatooine's atmosphere, Tantive IV was coming in sight. "Let's see if anyone's still there." Han reached the controls for a communications link: "Millennium Falcon to Tantive IV, do you copy? This is Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon, can anyone read me?" Han, looking at Anakin, "No luck, sir. No response." Looking at Leia, "Sense anything?" Leia closed her eyes, as did Anakin and Luke, "Nothing at all. I don't think anyone survived, unless everyone's in the prisons on the Star Destroyer". Anakin inserted a thought, "Many of the officers were interrogated by me and or my storm-troopers at the command of Emperor Palpatine, from what I can remember." Then they heard a sound, "Hello, anyone there? This is Tantive IV, to anyone on the frequency, can anyone hear us?" Han quickly took the control. "Yes, we hear you. This is the Millennium Falcon. Is everyone alright?" "Yes, we're fine. We escaped detection from Vader and his troops. We need medical personnel and supplies." "We'll do what we can. We're coming aboard." Han sharply looked at the Wookie, "Open the hatch, Chewie." The Wookie acknowledged with a small growl.

Once everyone is aboard, Leia found her foster father on the floor, cried to her. "It's okay, daughter. He's still alive." Anakin knelt down, and touched Bail's head. Bail slowly opened his eyes and he saw Anakin and Leia standing there. "Master Skywalker? You're supposed to be dead." "Reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated, Senator." Helping Bail up, he hugged Leia. Bail had returned to Tantive IV, which was attacked by storm-troopers again, after Leia and Anakin had been to Alderaan. "How many people have survived?" "Only a few of us, Master Jedi. Captain Antilles is recovering from Vader's chokehold." "Understood." Bail led them to a conference room. Kenobi and Yoda met Bail at Tantive IV just prior to the Millennium crew's arrival.

"First order of business is to find out where the Death Star. Masters Kenobi and Yoda believe it is near the planet Endor." Yoda spoke up, "Easy it will be, to enter the chamber for us. If together, we work, win we will." Anakin nodded, "I agree with Master Yoda. Which means we need the train Leia in lightsaber techniques." Leia firmly grasping her father's hand, "I'm ready when you are, Father." Kenobi assured his support and guidance to Leia. Anakin looked to Captain Solo and the Wookie: "Han, you and Chewie will go to Hoth and Yavin and find the remaining Rebel soldiers to mount an offensive against the Death Star. When you hear from Luke, and Leia and myself, start the strategy. Get in, fire the core, and get out. Simple as that! Clear?" Han nodded. "We'll get underway, now." Han and Chewbacca got up and started for the Falcon. "See you in a few hours." Yoda nodded toward them, "With you, the Force will be." Han simply bowed and saluted.

"Next order of business is for a special friend. C3PO, come with me." The golden droid followed Anakin. Anakin activated a slot this blue holographic symbols. "Back in the Clone Wars, when the troops turned on the Jedi, Kenobi put out a message for any remaining Jedi to scatter into surrounding to evade Order 66." Kenobi put in, "I remember that. I heard that Senator Organa ordered Captain Antilles to clean up the droids and wipe the memory of C3PO." Anakin put up a finger, "Ah, but what you don't remember is that we kept the original file here, on the ship. As Vader, I was blind to its location, but once I came aboard as myself, I remember where the Senator put it." Looking at '3PO, "You ready to receive your memories?" "Sir, I'm ready to receive anything beneficial and positive to the service of this great company." Anakin smiled. Bail Organa led '3PO to the table, "Come, sit." Anakin sat next to the droid, "I'll need you to shut down for this to work." "Of course, sir." Anakin opened up the droid's head and inserted the memory chip into the lever hole underneath the droid's right ear. "Okay, that should do it." Anakin turned him on and C3PO came to life again. "Oh, hello, sirs. I am C3PO, human/cyborg relations. How may I be of service?" Anakin laughed, "Hello, C3PO. Do you know who I am?" '3PO looked at him and said, "The Maker! Master Ani. You've returned to us. I hope your trip to Mustafar was productive." Anakin laughed, as did everyone else. "C3PO, what's the last thing you remember?" "I remember coming to this ship with all of you." "Then why did you say Mustafar?" Anakin asked. "Oh my, I do apologize, Master Ani, but I seemed to have remembered the last time I actually saw you, which was almost 18 standard years ago. I knew you were with us only minutes ago, but I didn't recognize you as my master. I'm terribly sorry, sir." Anakin snickered, "It's quite alright. Now, for you, my beautiful Princess." Leia smiled. "I have a special present for you." Anakin revealed a lightsaber. "Oh, Father. This is really sweet of you." Anakin smiled down at his daughter. "I always make an extra just in case I lose one." Looking at Kenobi, "Master, should we begin the training?" Kenobi bowed and led the Skywalker trio to an exercise room.

As Tantive IV was nearing Endor, they got a communiqué from Han: "To the valiant crew of the Rebellion ship orbiting Endor, Rebellion forces are awaiting your signal. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar are on standby and ready to fight when you are. I also got in contact with my old friend on Bespin, Lando Calrissian and he's preparing his forces as well. Rogue Squadron is in hyperspace and will be at Endor at oh eighteen hundred hours tomorrow. Coruscant forces will be relief effort forces after the destruction of the Death Star. Solo out." Kenobi spurted up to the edge of the seat, "That's far more forces of allies that I first thought." Yoda chimed in, "Many lives, taken they will be. Victory, among us; hope that, we can." "We must concentrate on the moment just before victory, Masters," Anakin said. "Forget the past, don't worry of the future. Focus on the present, we must."

Tantive IV reached Endor and the Death Star. TIE fighters were launching out, but only a few. "We come to speak to the Emperor," Anakin said to the lead pilot. "Do you surrender?" Anakin waving a hand to the pilot, "You must take me to your master." "I will take you to His Excellency." Anakin winked to his kids. He gave them a Jedi sign that meant, "Get ready."


	10. Chapter 10: Duel of Fates, Shortened

**Chapter 10:  
>Duel of the Fates Shortened<strong>

Approaching the throne room of the Death Star, the Emperor turned in his seat. "Welcome, Masters. It seems I have been betrayed by my former apprentice, Lord Vader." Anakin stood firm. "I am no longer your apprentice, Sidious. I am Anakin Skywalker, son of Leia Shmi Skywalker; father of Luke and Leia; husband of her excellency Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. And to quote an old Master, 'You are under arrest, Chancellor'". Sidious crackled. "You don't know the power of the Dark Side, my former apprentice. It seems to me that you will die." Sidious raised his fingers and blue lighting flew from his fingers. Yoda stood in front of the group, with lightsaber ignited, blocking the bolts, "Not if anything to say about, I have! At an end your rule is, long enough it has been." Anakin signaled the Jedi, "Gentlemen, your swords, please. We don't want to make mess of things in front of the Chancellor; but we do want to make an example of him." Sidious rose from his seat, "It seems we are repeating history, my little green friend. After today, the Jedi will be no more." As if lights were being added to the rooftop, blue figures of men appeared with their bodies restored as if they never died, all with lightsabers on and at the ready. "You want to repeat that, Chancellor?" Anakin asked. 10 Lightsabers were pointed at Sidious and Sidious had no thought of surrender. "I'll fight you all one by one." Just then shots came from the back and a bolt entered the brain of Sidious, "Not today, scum-bag". Everyone turned to see Han holster his weapon. "What?" The Jedi exchanged glances at each other. "That wasn't part of the plan, Captain," Kenobi said. "To kriff with the plan. Let's get out of here." Everyone followed Han to the Command Center. Storm troopers were falling down as blaster bolts were being deflected by lightsabers. Blasters being fired by Han, Chewie and Lando, who came in early. Commander Jerrjerrod raised his hands, "Stop, please. We surrender." "Yeah, right!," Han said as he aimed his blaster, he was stopped by Anakin. "He wants to surrender, let him." Han retrieved his blaster. Anakin looked at the commander. "I was once Lord Vader. You will still obey me as General Skywalker. Is that clear?" "Yes, General," said a frightened Jerrjerrod. "If you wish to keep your lives and the lives of your men, you will order the evacuation of the station, immediately." Jerrjerrod swallowed a lump and turned, "Leuitenant, order the evacuation. Now!" Blaring alarms sounded as men made it to their escape pods. "Go, go, go!" Turning to Skywalker, J said, "I am ordering a self-destruct for 7 minutes. That should be long enough to escape." Anakin acknowledged. "You will be in the custody of Captain Solo and Chewbacca aboard the Falcon." "Yes, General." Han grabbed the man, "Come on, Imperial scum. Let's go."

As the crews were making their way to escape pods, Millennium Falcon took off, with the Emperor's shuttle falling in behind. Victory at last!


End file.
